A mothers pain
by gingakita
Summary: the story of Grells first two kids. (takes place before Grell's goodbye) rape and smut chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Grell and Williams's decision

Grell Sutcliff and William T Spears laid together on the bed shared sound asleep. The two men had been secretly dating for 5 years now. It was William who woke first. He smiled at his sleeping lover. He kissed the red headed reapers cheek.

"Grell its time to get up" said William gently.

"Mmmmm. Five more minutes" grumbled Grell and put a pillow over his head.

William sighed. They were gonna have to do this the hard way, like every morning lately. Will stood at the end of the bed and yanked of the blanket.

Grell pouted and curled up in a ball. "Will! I'm cold!"

"Well get up and put on something on other than a nightshirt. Come on we have to get to work" said William in his boss voice.

Grell flashed William a sharp toothed grin, and then began to dress for work. As Grell pulled on his shirt he growled in frustration.

"What's wrong now?" Asked William fixing his tie.

"My shirt feels tight" answered Grell pulling at his shirt.

"Maybe you should try eating less rice balls" joked William.

Grell frowned at looked at his slightly bulging stomach. "Yeah maybe"

Later that day as William was finishing the last of his paper work Grell walked in, his usual smile on his face. Grell sat himself in the chair in front of the desk.

"Will I think we should have kids" said Grell happily.

Will sighed they had this conversation before. "Grell you know it's a bad time. I promise someday we can but not right now"

Grell's smile widened "too late" he chimed "I'm already pregnant"

Williams face fell. "You're joking!"

"Nope"

"How far are you along are you?" Remembering how Grell was complaining about his shirt not fitting earlier that morning.

"About two months" Grell wiggled closer to William.

Unsure of what to say William just stared at Grell.

The next seven months couldn't go fast enough for William. Grell's hormones where out of control more than a few times Grell had tried to kill William in his sleep, other times Grell was sweet as could be.

On the day of the devilry Grell and William where in the Shinigami hospital; William held Grell's hand, as the doctors prepared to open the red headed reaper. Grell's green eyes where wide with fear. William gave Grell a comforting smile. The doctors gave Grell a pill that made him sleepy; when Grell was asleep William stepped out the room. He lost track of how long he waited outside the office. The doors opened and a Shinigami nurse stepped out holding a small bundle in a blue blanket. William smiled as he toke his son. The baby's eyes where the same shade of green as William's, but his hair was fiery red like Grell's. he carried his son back into the room; Grell was still out and his stomach was stitched closed. William knew it would be fully healed by tomorrow.

Grell stirred groggily "Will? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes Grell. He's ok he's beautiful just like you" said William softly. Slowly he put the baby in Grell's arms.

Grell's eyes lit up happily at his son. "He looks like you Will; I think we should name him William junior"

William leaned over and kissed Grell gently "I think that's a great name"

About two weeks went by and William growing anxiety about the higher ups finding out about his rather impersonal relationship with Grell. Though Grell was a good mother he was also childish himself and had to be supervised when out reaping for he would wander of or kill the wrong person.

Grell sat in the chair of wills office holding Junior. William had his face in his hands. He had come to a difficult dissension.

"Grell we need to talk" William said slowly.

Grell looked at William sadly. "Me first Will. I think you should raise Junior without me."

William stared at Grell in surprise. Grell looked at William jr. tears filling his eyes. "You'll raise him to be a great reaper."

William nodded. "That's what I was thinking too. I can't let anyone else no about our relationship. I'm going to tell everyone that Kyla is Juniors mother"

Grell struggled to breath at the decision that was made. Slowly Grell rose and handed Junior over to William. "Just promise me two things Will"

"What's that Grell?"

"First I want Junior to know who I am this real mother." Grell forced a smile. "And second I want you to teach him to be a great reaper like you are"

Leaning forward Grell kissed William then walked out of the office.

After that day William T Spears stared to date Kyla Sutcliff. William keep his promise and Junior knew who his real mother was, what the boy didn't know was why Grell had given him up. In William jrs. mind Grell had dumped him on his father without a second thought. Even though Grell knew he and William where through that didn't stop the red head from flirting with the stern faced Shinigami every chance he got. Deep in William T Spears sr. s heart he still loved Grell even though he refused to show it.

A mother's pain

Grell sat in Williams's office getting yelled at over another mistake the red reaper had made while out reaping souls. When it was over Grell left the Shinigami work place with Ronald Knox. The two went to bar where Grell decided to drink off his stress. After leaving the bar Grell blacked out.

The next morning Grell woke up with a huge headache. Grell sat up realizing there was something wrong. This wasn't his apartment! Instead of the red covers and curtains everything was either black or gray. The strangest part was he was naked! A soft snore sounded from behind. Looking back Grell saw the Undertaker who was asleep and also naked. Grell felt like he was going to vomit. Quickly finding his clothes and putting them on he dashed out.

Four months later Grell was eating his third bowl of Ramon in the Shinigami work place cafeteria when William sat down next to him with his own lunch. Grell was surprised by this they hadn't eaten together since the day they broke up.

"Grell I'm concerned over you, your gaining weight fast and your acting the same way as when your where pregnant with Junior"

Grell continued to eat "what's your point?"

William sighed "I think you're pregnant again"

In shock Grell spat Ramon on William. "WHAT!"

Rather annoyed William cleaned himself off. "Who was the last person you slept with Grell?"

Grell slammed down his bowl in anger "Undertaker" he growled and raced out.

Grell stormed in the funeral parlor. Undertaker smiled "hello there love"

"You bastard! You got me knocked up!"

Undertaker frowned for a moment as Grell's word sunk in, the he smiled again "well congrats love, hehehe"

"I hate you!" cried Grell.

"That's not what you said that night love" Said the Undertaker with a smile.

"Creepy old man!" hissed Grell.

"Sexy youngster" replied Undertaker his smile widening.

With a cry off frustration Grell left.

The next five months where torture for Grell when he wasn't vomiting he was sleeping to sore allover to move. The worst part was he was alone through it all. Finally the day of the delivery came Grell lay on the operating bed he remembered the last time he had laid here. It was two years ago when William jr. was born. But back then he had William sr. s hand to hold. This time though he was alone.

The doctors gave Grell the pills that toke away the pain as the operated. Grell fought to stay awake but fell asleep as the doctors opened him; when he came back around the doctors where holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Grell beamed he had a daughter! The baby had the same pale skin as Undertaker and also had the famous Sutcliff red hair. He named her Cady.

Grell was extremely happy with his new daughter. Though trying to balance work and Cady was hard. He had to work to play his rent but also had a new baby to care for. Sometimes he would take Cady on a reaping mission with him. William noticed Grell's stress and thought up a solution, but he knew Grell would hate him for it.

He called Grell to his office. Grell came in carrying Cady in her car seat. "yeah?"

William sighed "Grell you need to let Undertaker raise Cady."

Grell stared at William like he had told Grell to feed the baby to a rabid bear.

"I can't do that!"

William fixed his glasses "Grell what if during a reap Cady is hurt? What will you do then?"

Grell's lip trembled at the thought. "fine I'll give her to that old creep"

In the shop Undertaker listened to Grell's story. He nodded in agreement "she will be better off with me love"

Crying grell handed over his daughter. As Undertaker toke the little girl Grell couldn't help but cry out "her name is Cadaverinne Angelina Moticia Sutcliff! Cady for short."

Undertaker smiled fondly at his daughter. "Don't worry I'll take good care off her"

Grell sniffed "you better!" he left the store crying harder for this was a mothers pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell and Williams's decision

William T Spears and Grell Sutcliff in their opinion had a great relationship. It was close to their fifth year university on when they started officially dating; though through the years they had known another they had bedded together more than a few times. Grell was always happy to pretend to be Williams's house wife. Something he someday hoped to be. Their relationship wasn't nearly as perfect as they believed it was. Grell had a flirting problem and William had a drinking and a jealousy problem. Mix those things together and you have a mess. One night Grell was at the house he shared with William making dinner. William was working overtime that night so Grell wanted to make everything perfect for when his boyfriend returned.

Grell smiled when he heard the door open and shut announcing that William was home. Happily Grell skipped to his lover and embraced him in a tight hug. He was caught off guard when William suddenly punched him in the face knocking him down.

"You little whore!" spat William.

Grell stared in confusion. "Will what are you talking about?"

William kicked the smaller reaper in the stomach. "You've been cheating on me!"

"No! I would never do that!"

William kicked Grell again "liar"

Grell whimpered as William yanked Grell up by his hair and crashed their lips together. Grell could smell the alcohol on William breath. Angrily William shoved Grell back down on the ground. Scared and unsure what to do Grell curled in to a ball shivering with fear. William began to tear Grell's clothes off the red heads body. Once Grell was completely naked William grabbed the smaller males long red hair and dragged to the bed room where he bound Grell hands to the head board of the bed using some of the ripped clothes.

"William…." Grell was terrified now. He knew what William was planning and he prayed his boyfriend wouldn't.

William fixed Grell with a dark glare as he unzipped his own pants and pulled out his half-hard member. With one hand he lifted Grell's leg onto his should while pumping himself with the other hand until he was hard enough.

"Will…..please don't….."

"Shut up!" snapped William as he forced himself into Grell.

Grell's body thrashed as he screamed in pain. William ignored the screams and pleas to stop as he began thrusting hard

"This is your punishment for cheating" grunted William between thrust.

"Please! William! I never cheated!" Grell screamed as he felt his entrance rip and bleed from the abuse.

Using the blood as a lubricant as William pounded in harder. After he came he pulled out and untied Grell's hands. He forced the red head to look at him.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he voice was still cold.

Grell nodded weakly.

"Good girl" William kissed Grell's forehead before retreating to the bathroom to clean up.

xxxx

Grell slipped into Undertakers shop. He had been feeling dreadful lately and decide to visit Undertaker to see if his old friend could find what was wrong. Laying on one of the coffins Undertaker felt Grell's lower stomach. After a couple moments Undertaker found the problem and let out a small giggle.

Grell sat up "What?"

"Looks like your pregnant" Undertaker giggled again.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Grell placed his hands over his belly.

"I'm surprised. You and William always use protection. I remember when you live here I was always finding used condoms in the trash"

Grell nodded. Whenever he and William made love they used protection, expect for that time…..

Thank you for telling me. I'll tell William when I'm ready.

~around a month later~

Grell curled up on the floor crying. Will had come home angry and drunk. Through the whole beating Grell had guarded his stomach with his arms. He wasn't about to let William kill their baby. Slowly he pulled himself of the floor. Maybe if he told William about the baby he would stop hitting him. He crawled into bed after William had fallen asleep.

The next morning it was William who woke first. He smiled at his sleeping lover. He kissed the red headed reapers cheek.

"Grell its time to get up" said William gently.

"Mmmmm. Five more minutes" grumbled Grell and put a pillow over his head.

William sighed. They were gonna have to do this the hard way, like every morning lately. Will stood at the end of the bed and yanked of the blanket.

Grell pouted and curled up in a ball. "Will! I'm cold!"

"Well get up and put on something on other than a nightshirt. Come on we have to get to work" said William in his boss voice.

Grell flashed William a sharp toothed grin, and then began to dress for work. As Grell pulled on his shirt he growled in frustration.

"What's wrong now?" Asked William fixing his tie.

"My shirt feels tight" answered Grell pulling at his shirt.

"Maybe you should try eating less rice balls" joked William.

Grell frowned at looked at his slightly bulging stomach. "Yeah maybe…"

xxxx

Nervously Grell stood outside his superior's office. What if will became angry? Surly he wouldn't attack Grell at work would he? If he was angry Grell could always stay with Undertaker. The old reaper had even said he thought of Grell as his daughter. Grell shook his head. No. William would be happy. Grell was sure of it. Putting on his usual big smile he entered into Williams's office.

William was finishing the last of his paper work Grell walked in, his usual smile on his face. Grell sat himself in the chair in front of the desk.

"Will I think we should have kids" said Grell happily.

Will sighed they had this conversation before. "Grell you know it's a bad time. I promise someday we can but not right now"

Grell's smile widened "too late" he chimed "I'm already pregnant"

Williams face fell. "You're joking!"

"Nope"

"How far are you along are you?" Remembering how Grell was complaining about his shirt not fitting earlier that morning.

"About two months" Grell wiggled closer to William.

Unsure of what to say William just stared at Grell.

The next seven months couldn't go fast enough for William. Grell's hormones where out of control more than a few times Grell had tried to kill William in his sleep, other times Grell was sweet as could be.

On the day of the devilry Grell and William where in the Shinigami hospital; William held Grell's hand, as the doctors prepared to open the red headed reaper. Grell's green eyes where wide with fear. William gave Grell a comforting smile. The doctors gave Grell a pill that made him sleepy; when Grell was asleep William stepped out the room. He lost track of how long he waited outside the office. The doors opened and a Shinigami nurse stepped out holding a small bundle in a blue blanket. William smiled as he toke his son. The baby's eyes where the same shade of green as William's, but his hair was fiery red like Grell's. He carried his son back into the room; Grell was still out and his stomach was stitched closed. William knew it would be fully healed by tomorrow.

Grell stirred groggily "Will? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes Grell. He's ok he's beautiful just like you" said William softly. Slowly he put the baby in Grell's arms.

Grell's eyes lit up happily at his son. "He looks like you Will; I think we should name him William junior"

William leaned over and kissed Grell gently "I think that's a great name"

About two weeks went by and William growing anxiety about the higher ups finding out about his rather impersonal relationship with Grell. Though Grell was a good mother he was also childish himself and had to be supervised when out reaping for he would wander off or reap the wrong person.

Grell sat in the chair of wills office holding Junior. William had his face in his hands. He had come to a difficult, decision

"Grell we need to talk" William said slowly.

Grell looked at William sadly "Me first Will. I think you should raise Junior without me."

William stared at Grell in surprise. Grell looked at William jr. tears filling his eyes. "You'll raise him to be a great reaper."

William nodded. "That's what I was thinking too. I can't let anyone else no about our relationship. I'm going to tell everyone that Kyla is Juniors mother"

Grell struggled to breath at the decision that was made. Slowly Grell rose and handed Junior over to William. "Just promise me two things Will"

"What's that Grell?"

"First I want Junior to know who I am this real mother." Grell forced a smile. "And second I want you to teach him to be a great reaper like you are"

Leaning forward Grell kissed William then walked out of the office.

After that day William T Spears stared to date Kyla Sutcliff. William keep his promise and Junior knew who his real mother was, what the boy didn't know was why Grell had given him up. In William jr's mind Grell had dumped him on his father without a second thought. Even though Grell knew he and William where through that didn't stop the red head from flirting with the stern faced Shinigami every chance he got. Deep in William T Spears sr. s heart he still loved Grell even though he refused to show it.

A mother's pain

Grell sat in Williams's office getting yelled at over another mistake the red reaper had made while out reaping souls. When it was over Grell left the Shinigami work place with Ronald Knox. The two went to bar where Grell decided to drink off his stress.

Grell stumbled drunkly down an alley. He wasn't sure where he was or even how to get home. William was such a jack ass! First he toke Grell's baby and smashed his heart, but now he threatened to fire him; just because he killed those people a few hours before their scheduled deaths. Grell tripped and nearly fell when he was caught by a pair of strong hands. Grell faintly heard a bout of creepy laughter.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night Grelly?"

"Walken~" slurred Grell.

Undertaker giggled again. "Why don't I take you home with me for the night" it wasn't a question.

Once inside the silver haired reapers house Undertaker had Grell sit down while he went to get them some drinks; after Grell's third glass of wine Grell could barely think. Undertaker watched amused as Grell stumbled around. Finally Grell plopped himself down on the older man's lap.

"I've~ never noticed before~ but your kind of cute~" slurred the extremely drunk Grell.

Undertaker was about Grell of when the younger began to wiggle hips Undertakers. Undertaker let out a hiss as Grell's actions caused him to become aroused. Giggling drunkly Grell landed a rather sloppy kiss on Undertakers lips. Undertaker couldn't handle it any more. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex. Grabbing Grell's hand he led the drunken reaper into his room.

"Take off your clothes Grell" ordered Undertaker as he began to strip himself.

Grell nodded and did as he was told.

"Now lean over the bed"

Grell nodded again and rest his chest on the bed sticking out his butt. Undertaker smiled and pulled Grell's hips into position. Grell looked back at him; his green eyes looked confused, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. The old reaper positioned himself at the youngers entrance. If Grell had any sense in his alcohol fogged brain he would have stopped Undertaker and headed home, or at least told the old man to get some lube. But because he had no such sense all he could do was screech in pain as Undertaker thrust himself in to the hilt. The mortician paused to let the smaller male adjust to his large size. Grell whimpered in pain as he was stretched to his limit. Undertaker let out a moan as Grell's muscles clamped down on his cock. Undertaker pulled out leaving just the head inside the other before slamming back in. Grell's back arched and let out a whimperish moan. Undertaker giggled and pounded in faster and harder. Grell screamed, Undertaker giggled. Harder and harder he began to pound into Grell's prostate. Grell moaned and squirmed. Undertaker held onto the feminine man's hips as he increased his thrusting. He could feel how close he was. Reaching around he began to jerk off Grell. The red head yelped and moaned louder.

"Un-Undertaker!" moaned Grell before cumming on Undertakers bed.

Undertaker moaned as Grell tightened. With a last giggle the silver reaper released deep inside Grell. Exhausted Grell collapsed half on the bed. Undertaker pulled out and carefully he picked Grell up and laid him on the bed. The elder reaper climbed onto the other side of the bed. He pulled the blanket over the two of them. Undertaker sighed knowing Grell was going to hate him in the morning.

The next morning Grell woke up with a huge headache. Grell sat up realizing there was something wrong. This wasn't his apartment! Instead of the red covers and curtains everything was either black or gray. The strangest part was he was naked! A soft snore sounded from behind. Looking back Grell saw the Undertaker who was asleep and also naked. Grell felt like he was going to vomit. Quickly finding his clothes and putting them on he dashed out.

Four months later Grell was eating his third bowl of Ramon in the Shinigami work place cafeteria when William sat down next to him with his own lunch. Grell was surprised by this they hadn't eaten together since the day they broke up.

"Grell I'm concerned over you, your gaining weight fast and your acting the same way as when your where pregnant with Junior"

Grell continued to eat "what's your point?"

William sighed "I think you're pregnant again"

In shock Grell spat Ramon on William. "WHAT!"

Rather annoyed William cleaned himself off. "Who was the last person you slept with Grell?"

Grell slammed down his bowl in anger "Undertaker" he growled and raced out.

Grell stormed in the funeral parlor. Undertaker smiled "hello there love"

"You bastard! You got me knocked up!"

Undertaker frowned for a moment as Grell's word sunk in, the he smiled again "well congrats love, hehehe"

"I hate you!" cried Grell.

"That's not what you said that night love" Said the Undertaker with a smile.

"Creepy old man!" hissed Grell.

"Sexy youngster" replied Undertaker his smile widening.

With a cry off frustration Grell left.

The next five months where torture for Grell when he wasn't vomiting he was sleeping to sore allover to move. The worst part was he was alone through it all. Finally the day of the delivery came Grell lay on the operating bed he remembered the last time he had laid here. It was two years ago when William jr. was born. But back then he had William sr. s hand to hold. This time though he was alone.

The doctors gave Grell the pills that toke away the pain as the operated. Grell fought to stay awake but fell asleep as the doctors opened him; when he came back around the doctors where holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Grell beamed he had a daughter! The baby had the same pale skin as Undertaker and also had the famous Sutcliff red hair. He named her Cady.

Grell was extremely happy with his new daughter. Though trying to balance work and Cady was hard. He had to work to play his rent but also had a new baby to care for. Sometimes he would take Cady on a reaping mission with him. William noticed Grell's stress and thought up a solution, but he knew Grell would hate him for it.

He called Grell to his office. Grell came in carrying Cady in her car seat. "Yeah?"

William sighed "Grell you need to let Undertaker raise Cady."

Grell stared at William like he had told him to feed the baby to a rabid bear.

"I can't do that!"

William fixed his glasses "Grell what if during a reap Cady is hurt? What will you do then?"

Grell's lip trembled at the thought. "Fine I'll give her to that old creep"

In the shop Undertaker listened to Grell's story. He nodded in agreement "she will be better off with me love"

Crying Grell handed over his daughter. As Undertaker toke the little girl Grell couldn't help but cry out "her name is Cadaverinne Angelina Moticia Sutcliff! Cady for short"

Undertaker smiled fondly at his daughter. "Don't worry I'll take good care off her"

Grell sniffed "you better!" he left the store crying harder for this was a mother's pain.


End file.
